She Will Be Loved
by mrsselenacena
Summary: Lena is a 18 years old girl who decides to run away from her abusive father.When Lena meets her savior John Cena they instantly fall for one another.The only problem is that her savior John......is married.John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

"She Will Be Loved"

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars. I only own my original characters and the storyline. Its my first time doing this so please enjoy my attempt.

Lena had enough of her crappy life. She stuffed the rest of her things in the duffel bag on her bed and placed it around her shoulder. As crazy as this may sound she was going to runaway from home. Lena was tired of being her father's personal punching bag. She quickly ran down the steps and slipped out the back door.

Lena walked down the street and thought about where she could go. She could go over to her best friend Keisha house, but Keisha was on a trip with her family and wasn't coming back until tomorrow and she defiantly wasn't going to a shelter. So she decided to hangout at the park. She sat on one of the benches and stared at the pond, "I hope he doesn't find me", she thought to herself over and over again. Three hours past and Lena began to realize it was getting too late and she really needed to find a place to stay. She grabbed her bag and began to walk through the park, but for some reason she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching her. As Lena approached the exit of the park, she was grabbed from the behind and pushed onto the ground. She tried to get up, but the stranger was holding her down to tight and she couldn't fight back.

She decided to give up and close her eyes. The next thing she knew she heard a man grunt a few times and run off. She opened her eyes to find a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes starring back at her. He hold his hand out and helped her up, "Are you okay" the man asked? Lena stared at the man to realize that she was staring at her favorite wrestler, John Cena. John looked at girl and wonder why she was staring, "Miss are you okay" he repeated? Lena finally snapped out of it and nodded her head slowly. He smiled at her response and moved closer, "Do you need a ride home". She looked up at him and frowned, "I don't have a home", she replied. John was a little surprised with her response and didn't know what to say. Lena looked at him again and put her hand out, "Hi, I'm Lena". He smile and took her hand, "Well hello Lena I'm John Cena and your coming with me okay". She thought to herself for a minute and then nodded again. John didn't know what it was, but it was something about her that made him feel very comfortable with her. He took her hand and her bag and led her to his car.

Nothing was really said during the ride to John's condo. A few times he noticed that Lena was checking him out and for some reason he liked it. The silence was broken when Lena looked up and noticed that John had parked the car and was already out the car. "You coming Lena", he asked while holding her bag. She got out the car and walked towards him, "Yeah and thank you". John couldn't help but smile at her, "Don't worry cutie, now lets get you to bed". He took her hand and led her up to his condo. He opened the door and took her on a tour of his condo. "Wow this place is beautiful John", she exclaimed. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it," John responded. "Um...can I use your bathroom", Lena asked while playing with her bag strap. John looked at her, "Yeah sure go right ahead". She smiled and left to go take a shower in John's bathroom. While she left to take a shower, John went into his bedroom, got dressed for bed, and laid down on his bed. Five minutes later, Lena emerged from the bathroom in black shorts and a blue tank top. John took this time to check Lena out and liked what he saw. She had wavy black hair that went a little past her shoulders and the way her tank shirt hugged her body showed off her curves. John also noticed that Lena had beautiful hazel-brown eyes that were hypnotizing. Lena was feeling a little uncomfortable with the way John kept staring at her. "What are you staring at", she asked trying to sound less nervous than she was. "Nothing, sorry", he replied as he motioned for her to come to bed. She flashed a small smile and sat beside John under the covers. "So if you don't mind me asking how old are you", he asked?Lena looked at him, "I just turned 18 two weeks ago". John nodded his head, "Cool and uh...why were you out in a park so late", he questioned. Lena looked down and thought about telling John the truth. "Lena are you going to answer me". She kept her head down, "I'm tired, can we please go to bed". He sighed, John knew Lena wasn't going to tell him tonight, but he was determine to find out what really happened tomorrow. "Fine, lets go to bed", he told her. Lena laid down beside John and wished him good night before she drifted off to a peaceful sleep. For the first time in a long time Lena was finally going to get a good night sleep.

Mean While

Back at Lena's house, Jared, Lena's father, just got home from his job. He went straight into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Jared sat on his couch and called out for Lena to come here. "Lena get your butt down here now", he yelled out again. Ten minutes passed and Jared was getting angry. He stormed up the steps and into her room, only to find all her drawers were cleared out. Jared was seriously angry that his so-called property was gone and no where to be found. He ran downstairs and dialed a number. "Hello, I like to report a missing child". Jared was going to get Lena back one way or another.

Okay so what do you think everybody?Please review and let me know how I did for my first attmpt.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars. I only own my original characters and the storyline. Its my first time doing this so please enjoy my attempt.

Chapter 2

It was Monday morning and Lena was awaken by the smell of pancakes. She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to find John making breakfast. John turned and smiled when he saw Lena in the doorway. "Good morning Lena", he said with a smile. Lena returned the smile, "Good morning John". "Please sit,I'm almost done with breakfast", he told her. She walked over to the dining table and sat. John fixed her a plate and placed it on the table, "Eat up,I hope you like it". John and Lena sat at the table in silence and ate their breakfast. John decided now was the perfect time to ask Lena what he wanted to ask her last night. "So Lena I was wondering if you would tell me why you were wandering in a park late at night". Lena sat frozen, trying to find a quick lie to tell him. "Well my dad sent me out to do some laundry and when I was done I got really tired,so I took a nap on the park bench. When I woke up it was late and that's why I was out" she told him hoping he would buy it. John looked at her, for some reason he didn't believe that story,but he wasn't going to tell her that. "Okay, that makes sense I guess", he lied. Lena was ever so grateful that she didn't have to tell John the truth. John got up and and went to clean the dishes. "Hey Lena, do you watch wrestling"? "Yeah,I've been watching it since I was like 4 years old". John turned around and smiled, "Well, you know tonight is Monday Night Raw and I was wondering if you would like to come with me". Lena looked up in shock, "Like up close and personal". "Yeah, so what do you say," he responded. She got out of her seat and smile, " I say hell yea lets go". He laughed at her comment, "Okay, lets go get dressed and then we can head over to the arena early, so I can give you a tour" John said. Lena ran to the bathroom to go get ready. She couldn't believe how good her luck was becoming in just one day.

Jared sat in his living room while he listened to the police ask him questions. "So let me get this straight your daughter went missing last night and you found all her drawers empty", the officer stated. "Yes and now I'm very worry about my little girl", he said with a fake sincere voice. The officer looked at him and asked, "Sir, how old is your daughter". Jared looked at the officer and said, "She's eight-teen, but she is my little girl in my heart officer". The officer got up and chuckle, "You do know that your little girl is a legal adult and that she probably decided that it was time for her to leave the nest". He stood up with a confused look and said, " What are trying to say officer". "I'm sorry Mr. Roberts,but do to how old your daughter is, there is nothing we can do", the officer replied. Jared nostrils flared and a vein started to pop out of his forehead. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO, MY CHILD BELONGS HERE NOT OUT THERE" Jared screamed at the top of his lungs. The officer tried to calm Jared down, but Jared wouldn't comply. "You know what if you won't find her, then I will", he said as he pushed the officer out of his home. Jared wasn't giving up. Lena belong to him and he wasn't going to rest until he brought back what was his.

**Later on at the arena**

Lena and John had just finished their tour around the arena, when Randy Orton, John's best friend, walked up to them. "Hey John, what's up". John gave his friend a hug and replied, "Nothing much, just giving my friend a tour of the arena before the show starts". Randy looked towards Lena and smile, "Well hello there I'm..,he began to say. "Your Randy Orton, one of my favorite wrestlers", Lena said. Randy chuckled, "She's got good taste in wrestlers,who else do you like". Lena started to blush a little, "Well...John Cena". "I'm flattered that I'm one of your favorites", John said with a smile. Randy looked at John and laughed, "Don't be she just said because your her ride home". They all bust out laughing until one of the backstage crew members came to them and announced that Raw was about to go on air. John led Lena into one of the ringside seats, so she would be able to get the best view in the house and you better believe she did. The whole entire night Lena was acting like a little kid in a candy store. She took pictures of almost every match and scream the entire time John was wrestling and now she was in John's locker room waiting for him to finish his shower. Lena was looking through the pictures she had took when her phone started to ring.

"Hello", she said with curiosity.

"Lena where have you been, I have been trying to call for 4 hours straight".

"Keisha, I'm so sorry. I forgot you came home today", Lena responded.

"It's okay, but could you explain to me where the hell you are? I went to your place today and your dad said you stepped out",Keisha asked.

"Um..well I'm kinda in John Cena's locker room".

Keisha thought she had heard her best friend wrong, "Did you just say you are in John Cena's, the wrestler, locker room".

Lena bit her lip and responded, "Yeah, Keisha I ran away from home last night and well John found me in the park and he's been nice to me so far".

"Oh my god...is that why there were cops at your house today".

Lena face turned into happiness to shock. "Th....The police was at the house". "Yep, I think he's trying to file a missing child report or something", Keisha said. Lena began to pace, "What if he finds me Keisha?He'll kill me in a second, I just know it". "Look don't worry about it okay, just relax for now". Lena sank back into the sofa, "Okay, I guess I'll see you soon. Bye Keisha". "Bye Lena", she said and hanged her phone up. Keisha felt bad for friend because she knew in her heart Lena didn't deserve any of this bad stuff. Lena pulled her knees into her chest and rocked her herself back to forth. Now she knew for sure she couldn't tell John anything about her life. While Lena sat on the sofa, John was outside the door trying to understand what he had just heard.

_**Let me know what you think of this chapter. Please review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE superstars. I only own my original characters and the storyline. Its my first time doing this so please enjoy my attempt.(I know its not that good,but I did the best I could. My exams is this weeks so its was kinda hard to write.)

Chapter 3

Lena sat still in the fetal position on the leather couch. She couldn't stop thinking about what her best friend,Keisha, had just told her. Lena knew for sure that her father was coming after her and he wasn't going to stop until he found her. Lena was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize John had just came in. "Um...hey you okay Lena", John asked as he sat beside her. Lena nodded and started to get up from the couch, "Um..yeah I'm fine,lets go". John grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her back down on the couch and said, "We need to talk first". "Okay", Lena replied confused as she settle back down next to John, "What do we need to talk about". John looked down and took a deep breath, "Well I overheard you when you were talking on your phone". Lena closed her eyes and spoke slowly, "You were ease dropping on me". "No it was an accident...Lena please just tell me the truth", John said. "John I just can't. You wouldn't understand", she said while getting up from the couch. He followed her and said, "Then help me understand. Lena I want to help you,but if you don't tell me whats going on...". "Fine...fine, I'll tell", she yelled as she lean against the wall. Lena took a huge deep breath and began explaining her life. "My mom...she died right after she gave birth to me and my father he put the blame all on me. So since I was like 4, he would punch me,kick me,throw me,drag me, basically anything that would cause damage he did to me. It got so bad to the point that he had to take me out of school because all of my teachers were trying to figure out what was going at my house". Lena started to chuckle while John looked on with confusion. "I use to think I was in hell when I was 8, but the real hell didn't began until I turned 13". "Wh...What do you mean", John stammered. Lena smirked,"I mean when I turned 13, I began to fill out in certain areas and my father started to pay a little too much attention to me". John's eyes got big as he started to comprehend what Lena was saying,"So...he raped you at 13"? She turned away and nodded,"Yep, over and over and over again. For 5 long years I served as my father's personal sex toy. He even had the audacity to let his friends touch me". Lena buried her head in her hands as tears fell down her face."I couldn't take it anymore,so I ran-away and that's when you found me". John sat next to Lena on the floor and pulled her into a hug."Lena I'm so sorry,but you don't have to worry about him anymore because I'm going to protect you okay"? Lena shook her head crazily,"John you don't understand my father is not like other man. My father is Jared Roberts, the son of one of the most notorious gang leaders ever. If my father wanted something he could get it in the blink of an eye". John smiled,"Well too bad because like I said before I'm going to protect you". Lena looked into John's eyes. She didn't know what it was,but something in his eyes told her he was telling the truth."Okay, I trust you",she replied. "Good,now how about you and me go get something to eat",John said while pulling her to her feet. Lena's throat was so dry from all the crying all she could do was give him a simple nod. John and Lena grabbed their stuff and left the arena. That night Lena actually went to sleep without wondering where her father was.

The next two days were incredible for Lena. John and Lena were learning a lot about each other and John even got Lena to admit that she had always wanted to be a WWE diva. Which ended up with John convincing Vince to give Lena a tryout match next week on Raw. Lena was very excited about her opportunity to finally live her dream, except there was one little problem. If Lena did the match,it would be live,and if it was live she knew her father would defiantly see her. Was she ready to risk her freedom for her dreams?

Sorry that it wasn't good. I'll try harder on the next one. I'm really getting writers block after a lot of personal things happening.


End file.
